Friends Forever
by hello.i'm.mia.black
Summary: Hermione and Draco meet each other when they are ten. Follow them through their years at Hogwarts and see why they acted as they did.
1. 1990

**Chapter One: 1990**

Ten-year-old Hermione Granger was sitting in the wet sand of a beach in Paris with her parents. They had gone on vacation so they could spend some time together. Between elementary school for Hermione and the Dentistry for the adult Grangers, they rarely spent time together. She snuck off that morning so she could get some alone time. Her parents had been smothering her, and she was sick of it. She stood and ran along the edge of the water, not seeing the pale, blond boy running the other way. She was looking back at her footprints in the sand and he was looking out at the sunrise when the ran right into each other!

"Ow!" they both complained, holding their heads. Hermione stood up and held out her hand for the boy. He looked at it and took it to stand up.

"Hello. I'm Hermione, who are you?" she greeted.

"Draco." he replied. You see, ten-year-old Draco Malfoy and his family were, too, on vacation in Paris. Since he was a wizard, they went to Wizarding Paris, but he got bored and decided to see the sunrise in Muggle Paris. His father despised muggles, so he wasn't allowed associate with anything muggle. But, his mother didn't mind them, and she had taken him to see the sunrise in Muggle Paris last year. It was always prettier in the muggle section, so he snuck of to see it.

"Do you live here?" Hermione asked him.

"No, I'm from Britain, you?"

"I'm from Britain too." she said.

"Oh. Wanna watch the sunrise?" he asked.

"Sure." they sat down in the wet sand and watched it rise. They talked and became great friends. "Meet me here around 7 tonight to watch the sunset."

"Okay." she replied, and hugged him goodbye.

"See you." he said and ran off, back to his parents. She too ran back, only to find her parents still blissfully asleep. She sighed, today was gonna be bore-ring.

Every morning and every evening, Draco and Hermione would meet on the beach to watch the sun rise and set. Then, one day, after about 2 weeks, Hermione's parents told her they were going home the next day. She began to cry and told them about her new friend. They told her they would come back next year and she could write to him if she really wanted to.

"Hey, Dray." She greeted, hugging him.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" he asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow." then she began to cry.

He comforted his new friend, saying they would keep in touch. She took out a piece of paper with her name and address on it and said he could write to her there. Last week he had told her he was a wizard, so she knew to respect an owl. Together they watched the sunrise and said goodbye one more time.

They sent owls back and forth all summer but when school came, the letters got shorter and shorter, until one day stopping all together. Hermione had a horrible year in school. The other students were horrible to her and made fun of her for always reading, or having bushy hair, or even for being super smart!

Draco's mother had discovered his new friend. One day she found a letter Hermione had sent to Draco and she thought it was adorable. She hoped her son wouldn't get all of the prejudices that the Malfoy family had. She wanted him to be a good boy, who loved everyone and was loved by everyone. Her husband thought different. He thought muggles were scum and were to be treated as such. If he were to find out about these letters he might do something drastic, so he kept her discovery hidden.

Draco wanted to be friends with Hermione, but was afraid of what his father would say if he ever found out. His letters became shorter and shorter due to all the pre-Hogwarts training his father put him through, until he stopped sending some and receiving some in turn all together. He needed a friend. Sure, he had Blaise, Pansy, Gregory, and Vincent, but they were always so prejudiced about muggles he didn't like it. They were just like his father and he got enough of his father just at home, he didn't need it from his friends too. That's why when he met Hermione, he felt so free. She was kind, compassionate, and didn't care who had what blood, even though she didn't know about it, it still was very refreshing.

He asked his mother if they would go back to Paris next year, but she said they couldn't because he had to go to Hogwarts next year and Paris would be too hectic if they went there too. He was upset at first, but understood. It was around Christmas when he wrote Hermione telling her this. She told him she was upset too, but understood. They wouldn't see each other again, but would try to keep in touch anyway and maybe, when they were big enough, find each other again. The only thing they didn't know was they would be seeing each other much sooner than they thought.


	2. 1991, Hogwarts 1st Year

**Chapter Two: 1991, Hogwarts 1****st**** Year**

Hermione was awed by the Hogwarts Express. It was a sleek, red snake, ready to slither down the track. She got on the train very early and sat in an empty compartment. Taking out her new favorite book, _Hogwarts, A History_, she read. Only when someone knocked on the compartment door and walked in, carrying a toad, did she put her book down.

"Hey, can I sit in here, everywhere else is full." he asked.

"Hi, yes you can." she greeted cheerily. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. And you are?"

"Neville Longbottom. This is Trevor." he motioned to the toad.

"Pleasure to meet you. Are you a first year?" he nodded. "Hogwarts is going to be ever so exciting, don't you agree?" but she didn't give him time to answer, she just went on talking. "Both my parents are muggles, so when I got my letter, we were all so surprised. I just jumped at the chance to come here though. My old school was horrible, everyone was so mean to me."

"I know what that's like. My whole family is made of great wizards and witches, but I'm not very good. They were shocked when I got a letter." He gloomily said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Neville."

"Trevor, come back!" he shouts, as he jumped after the escaping toad. It jumped quickly down the hall and out of sight. "Oh man, he never stays."

"I'll help you find him." Hermione offered. "Go that way, I'll go this way." she points down the train. At the first compartment she reaches, she opens the door to see two small boys, one red headed and the other black haired. "Have any of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost his?" she asked, then realized the red head was doing magic. "That's a horrible spell." she said, when he tried to turn his ugly rat yellow, "here, let me show you." Sitting across from the bespeckled black haired boy, she pointed her wand at him and fixed his glasses.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Harry Potter." the black haired boy answered.

"Are you really?" she asked. He just nodded. Then turned to the red head.

"Ron Weasley." he said, spitting food everywhere.

"Pleasure." She said and left. The next compartment she came to had 2 more red heads, _must be Ron's brothers_, she thought, and another dark skinned boy. "Anyone seen a toad?" she asked.

"No we haven't, but if we see one, we'll let you know." A red head replies.

"Thanks." and with that, she left.

Then, she comes to a third compartment with 2 burly kids sitting on either side of a blond boy. They were sitting across from 2 slightly ugly girls and an Italian boy. (A/N: Zambini is Italian right? IDK) "Hello, have any of you seen a toad, Neville's lost one?" she asked.

"No." replied the pug-faced girl shortly.

"If you see one, wil- Draco?" she asked. The blond jumped slightly. "Oh, Draco! You go to this school!?"

He stood up and took her into the hall, closing the door behind him. Then looking around he quickly hugged Hermione. "I've missed you so much!" he said, into her hair.

"Me too, Dray." she replied, laughing lightly, tears of happiness leaking from her eyes.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something. I can't hang out with you much." At her crestfallen expression he continues. "You are muggle born, and my dad doesn't approve. If he found out we were friends you could get seriously hurt, and I don't want that. But, we will still be friends. We'll write, and can talk when no ones around. I'm really sorry, but I just can't see you get hurt, 'Mione. You are my only true friend, please, trust me. If I say mean things, I don't mean them, trust me." he pleaded with her. She nodded, tears still leaking from her eyes.

"I'll miss you Dray." she said, again.

"I'll miss you too, 'Mione. But please, it's for the best." She nodded and kissed his cheek, hugged him tightly once more, before leaving him to go back to his compartment.

"What was that about?" Blaise Zambini, the Italian boy, asked.

"Just telling the stupid muggle to leave us alone. That no one cares about her or her dumb lost toad." Draco lied, feeling guilty.

The others just nod, accepting the lie quickly. Hermione went to 3 more compartments with no luck so she went back to her own. Neville was there, but without Trevor. They talked for a little while until the announcement came on that they would arrive in 10 minutes and should change. Kindly, Neville left so Hermione could change.

At Hogwarts, the first years followed Hagrid to the boats and over the river. Hermione and Draco looked at each other wistfully, wanting a friend, but didn't dare say anything. McGonnagal told them about the sorting and led them into the amazing Great Hall. They each tried on the battered hat and found their houses. Draco and Hermione getting rival houses. Both upset by the news, but in a way thankful because it would make their staying away from each other thing easier.

But it was hard. They sent letters sometimes, when they had problems, or just needed their best friend, but they fought, falsely, on the outside. Draco grew up hating Harry Potter, he 'killed' his father's 'master', and when Hermione befriended him, it hurt. And when he seen her crying, he just wanted to hug her but instead he laughed. He felt like the world's biggest ass, and immediately apologized, in a letter, afterwards. She told him she understood, but he didn't feel any better.

They put on the charade during classes and around others, but sometimes, they would sneak off to the library and read together. That was the only time they were truly happy, when they were together. They became closer than ever, despite their lying to the world.

Draco knew he was developing a crush on the smart Gryffindor. She was so kind to him, even though he thought he didn't deserve it. During Quidditch, she cheered on Harry and when Gryffindor won, Hermione's eyes would get super bright and she would be so excited, Draco couldn't help but smile with her. He watched her, so happy when she would get a question in class right or get an extremely high score on something, and couldn't help the butterflies forming in his stomach.

Then, when Hermione went to find the Sorcerer's Stone, at the end of the year, Draco almost died of fright! He couldn't believe she'd risk her life for something so stupid. When she got out, he cornered her in a hall way and hugged her to him tightly. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was falling for Draco, the Slytherin Prince. Sure he had a hard outer shell, and sure they couldn't really be together in public, but he was so genuine and kind to her, she couldn't help but like him.

At the end of the year, Hermione kissed his cheek and hugged him tight before leaving platform 9 3/4. Luckily no one noticed. Well, no one who cared. Narcissa noticed, but she was so happy her son found someone he cared about, she didn't dare ruin it.

That summer, Hermione and Draco kept in touch, but just barely. They were excited for their 2nd year and couldn't wait to see each other again.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry this chapter focuses mostly on the train ride, but I couldn't really think of what else to put for their first year. They don't really do that much with Draco and Hermione in the same scene.)


	3. 1992, Hogwarts 2nd Year

**Chapter Three: 1992, Hogwarts 2****nd**** Year**

Hermione got on the train and waited for her friends, but they never showed up. She noticed Draco and waved. He nodded back, with a small smile, which he saved only for her, on his face. She noticed Ginny getting on the train and talked to her. When the boys never came, she got worried.

The sorting was boring, Ginny got into Gryffindor, and the boys still never showed. She found them later that night at the portrait hole. They reencountered their fly to Hogwarts. She was furious with them. Not only did they break like 100 rules, but they could've been hurt and she would've had no one she could talk to publicly, not to sound selfish or anything.

Hermione quickly was back on top in all her classes, Draco just behind her. When Harry suggested he was the heir she quickly denied it. That night, she asked him if he knew anything about it and he told her he had no clue.

Then, Draco made the Quidditch team. Now she had to worry about Harry AND Draco! He called her a mudblood and she was upset, but she could see the sorry in his eyes. She mainly was crying because he had to suffer as much as she did and she thought it wasn't fair.

Again, he apologized that night, she said not to worry, but he wouldn't drop it. He sent her flowers and chocolates. She said it was unnecessary and she forgave him, but he wanted to make it up to her.

"'Mione," he told her one day in their library hideout, "you are my best friend and I shouldn't have called you that."

"It's fine. Besides, people will think we hate each other even more now and it's better for our cover." she soothed.

"No, it was unnecessary and completely mean." He hugged her and mumbled sorry over and over until she told him she'd be angry at him if he didn't stop apologizing. He just smiled sheepishly at her. Then she had to listen to Harry and suggest Polyjuice. They made the potion and she accidently changed into a cat.

Draco was scared out of his mind. Not only was 'Mione missing from classes, but she didn't write him either. She just disappeared. After about a week of worrying, he went into the hospital wing to find her ½ cat-ified. He felt horrible. She was miserable, and he didn't think of looking in the hospital first. He snuck into the hospital wing late at night to talk to her.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Hi Dray. I'm sorry I didn't write, you must have been worried."

"You have no idea." he smiled.

"Draco?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you know anything more about the chamber?"

"Yeah, it was opened 50 years ago. A girl was killed in the bathroom."

"Huh. Wait, is it Myrtle?"

"Maybe." he replied, thoughtfully.

"But what killed her, what was the monster, who let it go?" Hermione began questioning out loud. "Harry's been hearing voices, maybe it's a type of snake. What snake lives..."

"Hey, how bout when you're all better, I'll help you look in the library for what you want to find." Draco suggested.

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks. Madam Pomfrey's coming, hide!" she frantically whispered.

He jumped up and hid behind the curtains of the next bed. She came in and noticed a (falsely) sleeping Hermione, just smiled to herself, and walked into her office.

"I'm gonna go, get better quick 'Mione." he tells her, hugging her again and kissing her cheek. She smiles and nods, quickly falling into a peaceful slumber filled with dreams of a blond haired Slytherin.

About a week later she is released from the hospital wing and returns to classes. She forgot all about her discovery in the hospital, until Harry and Ron mention something before a Quidditch game. She runs off to the library and discovers a ton about basilisks. Meeting Penelope in the halls, she warns her and uses the mirror to look around the corner. Bad idea. They see the reflection of the basilisk and become petrified.

Draco finds out, on the outside he says, "to bad she didn't die," on the inside, "thank God she's still alive." He was terrified when he found out she was again in the hospital wing. He visited her right away and talked to her immobile form. He cried over her, wishing he could've just forgotten everything else and been her friend, but he knew then she'd get seriously hurt.

His father had gotten Dumbledore suspended and now the school had no hope. He noticed something in Hermione's hand one night. A piece of paper. Draco read what it said, basilisks, and realized she discovered it. Stuffing the paper back in, but letting it be visible to the Potty or Weasel will find it, he kisses her cheek and walks away.

The Weasel-ette was taken into the Chamber and the heroic Potty and Weasel follow to save her. They successfully save the girl, killing the memory of Riddle. Yippie! The only thing Draco was excited about was Hermione coming back. That night, Pomfrey gave out the potion and she was revived. Running into the Great Hall, she hugs Potter, but looks at Draco first. Her eyes sought him out; her Slytherin Prince. He smiled at her, she returned the smile.

At the train station, he grabbed her hand from the shadows. She smiled when she seen him. "Draco!" she said, hugging him tightly.

"I was so worried about you. Don't do that again. How could you leave me. 'Mione I need you, please be more careful next year. You're my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you." he said to her.

She hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek, "I'll talk to you this summer, keep in touch." she said, before leaving.

"Yeah." he whispers to no one in particular.


	4. 1993, Hogwarts 3rd Year

**Chapter Four: 1993, Hogwarts 3****rd**** Year**

_Heard about Black? I think he's innocent. Severus told me about the Marauder's (Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Lupin) and said it's impossible for Black to have done that. It was Pettigrew. Sev is a spy and told me so. -Draco_

_**Really? Woah! That's crazy. How did he escape? What's he after? -Hermione**_

_I think he's after Pettigrew. I believe he's still alive. I'm not positive but I think so. I have no clue how he escaped though. -Draco_

_**Well, hopefully this year isn't too crazy Dray. That would suck. Miss you- Hermione**_

_Miss you too- Dray_

Then, on the train ride, Draco felt the dementors and began making fun of Potter. Hermione got upset, but when he told her he did it so his friends wouldn't get suspicious, she forgave him. Then, at school, they met Lupin. He was a good professor, everyone thought so, Draco just lied to everyone and said he was stupid and shouldn't teach cause he is so poor.

Hagrid, the new COMC teacher, (Care of Magical Creatures) taught them about Hippogriffs. Being his fake self, Draco went up and mocked the creature, causing it to attack him. Hermione became really worried for him and used her time-turner to visit him in the hospital later. For a while afterwards, to keep up appearances and act like the jerk he supposedly is, Draco 'milked' his injury and claimed it was worse than it was.

Then, Professor Lupin showed them the boggart, Hermione didn't get to see hers. She didn't mind because it might have given something away because her biggest fear is losing Draco.

The first Hogsmede weekend went normally, until Draco found her and Ron. Draco, being jealous of Ron, began making fun of them. When Harry started 'beating' them up, Hermione laughed to keep up with the charade, but didn't really find it too funny. She felt bad about it afterwards and apologized tremendously to Dray, but he told her he didn't mind, he would've done the same thing in her position.

For Christmas, Harry got a mysterious Firebolt. Hermione, being the cautious person she is, turned it in to McGonnagal. Harry and Ron became extremely pissed at her and she confided in Draco.

"Don't worry, if I was him I'd completely understand. You're just looking out for him, he should be grateful." he told her as he held her sobbing form.

"But they both hate me now and I don't have any friends." she cried.

"You've always got me." he said.

"Yeah, I do, but I can't very well come to you in the middle of the day and hug you when I'm sad."

"You could, but it might bring up some nasty questions."

"True." she laughed, wiping her tears.

"Don't worry 'Mione." he said, helping her up.

"Thanks Dray, I can always count on you." she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek before walking away.

"Always." he whispered, bringing his hand up to touch his cheek.

Not long after, Buckbeak, was set to be killed. Hermione was hysterical and Draco felt sorry. He didn't want the creature to be killed, but his father found out about the injury and he could only claim he was happy. Draco was getting sick of acting like an ass all the time. He wanted to be himself, but couldn't because those he cared about would be hurt or his father would hurt him.

His beasts he called friends, dragged him down to watch the killing of Buckbeak. There, Hermione, Ron, and Harry found him. Hermione was pissed. He claimed he cared but here he is, watching the poor thing be killed. She punched him. After seeing what she did, and the sorry in his eyes, she felt horrible.

They ran down to Hagrid's and found the missing 'Scabbers.' Harry then was hit in the back of the head and the students escaped right before they were caught. They ran for their lives, figuratively speaking, and arrived back upon the hill in time to supposedly see Buckbeak die. Hermione cried.

Draco seen it from his window, but he noticed Buckbeak was taken by 'Mione and Potter. How? They just ran that way. Then, he noticed her golden necklace glinting in the sunlight. "Time-Turner." he said, knowingly.

Hermione is distraught, they follow, the now loose, Scabbers and find 'the Grim'. Inside the Shrieking Shack, they learn who everyone really is and that Hermione was right, Sirius was innocent. They were leaving to bring Peter back to Dumbledore when the full moon shone through. Terrified, the Gryffindors stood behind their feared Potions Master and hid from Moony.

After a fierce battle, Harry followed his injured Godfather down to Black lake only to be attacked by dementors and saved by his 'other self'. They were taken to the hospital wing and Dumbledore told Hermione to use her time-turner. She took Harry back with her, saving Buckbeak, Harry, and twice, Sirius in the process.

After this whole ordeal, Hermione wrote to Draco, re-telling this whole tragic event and he flipped out.

"WHAT?" he whisper-yelled in the library the day after. "You followed an escaped convict into a shack, faced a werewolf, and went back in time to re-do it all! 'Mione, last year you promised not to leave me, you could've been hurt."

"Sorry Draco, but I had to. I couldn't just let Sirius be killed and Buckbeak too. I thought you'd be proud of me."

"'Mione, I AM proud of you, I just am also completely out of my mind in worry!"

"Dray, don't freak. I'm fine, and always will be."

"You better, I still don't know what I'd do without you."

"Same here." she replied, hugging him close to her.

"'Mione?" he asked, when she looked at him he continued, "My father wants me to join the Death Eaters."

"NO! Don't do it. You could die." she said, sitting up quickly.

"But, I have to. For a cover. As long as you know I don't want to and I never will kill anyone, I'll be fine."

"But what happens when you have to or you die?"

"I'll find someone else to do it for me and claim I did it."

"I, don't, please, Draco..." she trailed off, almost admitting how she felt about him.

They left the library quietly, separately, and went to classes. The rest of the year was boring compared to previous events. Black was safe, and innocent, though the world didn't know about that, and Hermione and Draco were closer than ever.

At the train station, they hugged, out of sight obviously, and said goodbye, promising to write. As she left, and was out of earshot, Draco quietly whispered what he's been wishing to say for 4 years now, "I love you."

* * *

**Cheesy, I know, but I had to add it. I thought it was cute.**

**~Mia**


	5. 1994, Hogwarts 4th Year

**Chapter Five: 1994, Hogwarts 4****th**** Year**

The summer was slow. Draco's father, being the important man he was, found out about the upcoming Triwizard Tournament and forced Draco to train. He didn't want to, but if he declined, his father would beat him. He always did when Draco was 'bad'.

The train ride was boring, as usual, both Hermione and Draco sat, staring out the window. They arrived at school and found out more about the Tournament. The other schools arrived and Viktor Krum began paying attention to Hermione, which she didn't appreciate. She told Draco and surprisingly, he became jealous. She asked him why and he said it was because Krum could have any girl, why take the one that doesn't want him. That wasn't the real reason, obviously, but he wasn't about to tell her that, yet.

"Dray, what's gonna happen with the Tournament?" she asked, the day the champions were chosen. "Is Harry gonna be okay?"

"I'm sure he is. He's the-boy-who-just-won't-die!"

"Hey." she complained, jokingly, hitting his chest lightly.

"'Mione, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Well... never mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup." he smiled brightly. He was going to ask her out, but figured it would be better not to ruin anything, if she didn't feel the same.

"Okay." she said, suspiciously and turned back to the book open on the table in front of her.

They read in silence for awhile before Hermione said she had to get back to her common room. Standing up with her, he hugged her tightly and said goodbye. They rarely talked, but tried to make room so they could at least a little bit. Hermione told him the first task and he told her not to worry, Harry'd be fine.

"I sure hope so." she said. He nodded.

After the first task, which was nerve wracking for all students, they listened to the screeching egg. "What do you think it means?" Hermione asked Draco, after showing him the memory.

"I really don't know." he replied, massaging his temples. She laughed at his expression and he put on a mock hurt face, eventually laughing too.

The Yule ball was announced. Draco told Hermione that he wanted to go with her but couldn't because it would be to suspicious. She smiled at him and agreed, but not after blushing at him wanting to go with her. Krum asked Hermione to the ball. She reluctantly agreed. When she told Draco, he, once again, became jealous. She just laughed at him.

Draco watched his angel walking down the stairs. She was gorgeous. Hermione's eyes sought out Draco and when she found him, she grinned. She danced with Viktor all night, but spared a single dance for her Prince. They danced slowly, in the dark, and he kissed her cheek before breaking apart. Flushed, she walked over to Harry and Ron. Ron was pissed and she began to cry.

10 minutes later, sitting upon the stairs, Draco found the distraught Hermione. Without caring who was watching, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered nonsense into her ear. She smiled up at him, thanked him, hugged him tightly, and kissed his cheek before saying goodnight and going back to Gryffindor tower. Blaise, Draco's other friend, found Draco sitting, dumbstruck, upon the stairs, with his hand on his cheek where Hermione's lips just were, a smile lighting up his face.

The second task was fast approaching and Harry had figured out what was in the egg, thanks to Cedric's help. Hermione told Draco and he figured it'd be Harry's broom as his 'thing he'd miss most.'. Hermione agreed.

The day of the second task was stressful to Draco. Hermione was missing and Draco was worried. Where is she? He asked himself.

Then, during the hour underwater, he put the pieces together and was freaking out because Hermione was under the lake! When she was rescued by Krum, he cheered, along with everyone else, but for a different reason. 'Mione was okay!

Afterwards, he cornered her and hugged her, telling her how worried he was that he couldn't find her before the task. She smiled at him. During the third task, Draco sat near Hermione, for support. She was paranoid about Harry going into the maze. When he came out, bloodied and crying over a dead Cedric, she flipped out. Hermione began crying hysterically and instead of going to Ron, like she was supposed to, she went to Dray.

Instead of freaking out for a mudblood touching him, he just held her close and let her cry. People who noticed wrote it off as shock, that they didn't know who they were, where they were, and what was happening.

His heart swelled because she came to him instead of anyone else. Crouch, Jr. was caught and thrown in Azkaban, never to be heard from again. And Voldemort was back, thanks to Crouch, Jr.

Hermione and Draco once again, went their separate ways at the train station, closer than ever. Draco hugged her tightly, telling her not to fear. Voldemort was back, but wouldn't do anything to rash just yet. He wanted people to believe Harry was a lying fool and think they were safe. He told her this is what his father told him.

She nodded and told him to be safe. He promised and hugged her one last time, before leaving. Only to see each other again, sooner than they expected.

* * *

**Okay, so should I have Draco tell her he loves her next year or 6th year?**

**REVIEW with your opinion please!!**

**Love ~Mia**


	6. 1995, Hogwarts 5th Year

**Chapter Six: 1995, Hogwarts 5****th**** Year**

Hermione went back to school, expecting a new Defense teacher, like usual, except this time, she was horrible! Hermione asked a simple question in class and was yelled at. She tried to get Harry to tell on the frog, but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction. She was torturing the students! (A/N: I _**HATE**_ Umbridge!)

Draco didn't like her either. She kept putting up useless rules. Then, she created the 'Inquisitorial Squad'. To live up to what was expected of him, he joined. Plus, it would be a good idea to learn her deepest secrets and slowly break her.

Near the end of the year Dumbledore disappeared. People were worried. Umbridge was the same bitchy frog she always was and everyone wanted her to get fired. Fred and George, being the troublemakers they were, set off fireworks, which couldn't be destroyed for 24 hours. Draco enjoyed them and Hermione laughed. Umbitch (A/N: I like this one, lol) became even more pissed off and monitored every move. Hermione and Draco couldn't even meet in the library anymore.

Then, Harry was caught talking to Sirius. Draco had to pretend to take the candy Ron offered (Hermione had informed him of the Weasley products) and pretend to be sick. Umbridge was taken captive by centaurs. Hermione and her Ravenclaw and Gryffindor friends took thestrals to the Ministry. She was terrified.

Draco, not knowing what happened to Hermione after they left the school, became even more worried. He panicked. "What happened to them?" he rhetorically asked Goyle.

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"Okay." And he continued to eat.

Hermione faced Death Eaters. When she seen Lucius, she became even more afraid; afraid that he could read her mind and discover she loved his son. _Loved?_ Yes, she loved him. She concluded in her mind.

Hermione was attacked by Dolohov and knocked out. Afterwards, she discovered Sirius was killed and Hermione tried to stay strong for Harry, but knew it would only last for a little while. They arrived, battered, bloodied, and tear-stained back to the school a little while later. Hermione immediately retreating to the library.

Draco noticed the other walk into the Great Hall, minus Hermione and became even more worried. He rushed away, towards the library, her sanctuary. Upon seeing her, he breathed a sigh of relief, which was short lived when he took in her appearance.

"Hermione?" he hesitantly asked. She looked up at him, tear stains down her face. He quickly ran over to her and enveloped her into a hug. "Sh-h, its okay. Everything is gonna be okay." he whispered over and over, not quite believing it himself.

"But, I was knocked out." he stiffened, "and couldn't comfort Harry when Bellatrix," she spat the name, "killed Sirius."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Who knocked you out? I'll personally kill him."

She smiled. "Don't, it was Dolohov though."

He growled. She chuckled. He smiled at her laugh. "But Dray, how could someone kill their own family? She's your aunt and she killed your uncle. How?"

"She's horrible. The only reason my mom likes her is because she has to. My dad and Aunt Bella are in the Dark Lord's innermost circle together. My mom's actually really nice. She just acts the way she does for the sake of appearances. Like I do. She's not prejudiced or anything."

"Oh." was all Hermione could come up with.

He hugged her tighter one more time before letting her go to her common room. Harry was there, staring into the fire, tear-tracks down his face.

"Harry." Hermione started. He looked up at her. "How are you?"

"Eh. Miss him."

"I'm so sorry Harry."

"I know. It's all my fault. I should've listened to yo-."

Hermione cut him off. "Listen here Harry James. It is NOT your fault. He would've went no matter what. And who says he's dead? No one knows what the veil does."

"But, he was hit with the killing curse."

"So were you."

"I had protection."

"And he didn't?"

"Not the same way."

"Maybe, but the curse could've missed him and he stumbled back into the veil."

"Hopefully. But how do we get him out?"

"I don't know. I'll search for an answer but right now, we need sleep. Goodnight Harry."

"Night 'Mione." she kissed his cheek before going to sleep.

Little did they know, they were right. Sirius did avoid the spell and was pulled in because he was too close to the veil. The book revealing the answers on how to get him out was sitting open on Dumbledore's desk, being read by the most powerful wizard of the century.

The rest of the year, which wasn't much, went by gloomily. The train station was the same as every year. Draco and Hermione said goodbye, hugging tightly, and, when out of earshot, whispering I love you to each other.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short, and not very exciting, I couldn't think of anything. The next will be much longer, promise. Hopefully better too!**

**:D**

**~Love Mia**


	7. 1996, Hogwarts 6th Year: Part One

**Chapter Seven: 1996, Hogwarts 6****th**** Year- Part One**

Hermione was bored. It was summer and she had nothing new to do. She wrote to her friends and hung out at the pool in her muggle neighborhood, but she didn't have any friends at home. She missed Harry and Ron, but most of all Draco. She had nothing to do because she finished her summer homework and decided to again go swimming.

Draco snuck away. He knew where Hermione lived and since his father was away for the day, he asked his mother if he could go to a friends. She agreed, with a twinkle in her eye, causing Draco to think she knew what 'friend' he was referring to. He took his broom, cast a disillusionment charm upon himself, and flew to the Granger's.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door. Mrs. Granger answered. "Hello." she greets.

"Hi, Mrs. Granger, I'm Draco Malfoy, a friend of Hermione's. Is she home?" he asked politely.

"Hello Draco. No, I'm sorry, she just went to the pool. You can go surprise her if you'd like to."

"Thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome Draco."

He switched his clothes into swimming trunks and walked down to the local pool.

"Hey, Hermione." sneered the local mean girl, Trisha.

"Trisha." Hermione greeted, as she walked past and sat upon the beach chair.

"How's your new boarding school?" her friends laughed.

"Exciting." Hermione said, flatly.

"Do you have any friends? Wait, stupid question, who would be friends with you?"

"Me." Draco said. He had walked into the pool about the same time as when Hermione sat down.

"You? You're hot. I bet she hired you to be her friend. How much did she pay you?" Trisha asked.

"Pay me? What are you talking about? Hermione is the most amazing person I've ever met. She's incredibly intelligent, yet doesn't rub it in, she's absolutely beautiful, and she's the kindest person in the world." Hermione, by now, was a deep shade of red.

Draco walked over to her, ignoring the now gaping Trisha. "'Mione, I've wanted to tell you for so long. I love you."

Instead of responding, Hermione put her hands around Draco's neck and pulled his lips down to hers. It was all the incentive he needed. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet. They broke apart and she grinned up at him. "Dray, I can't believe you just said that. I love you too!" He kissed her again.

"Okay, she must have paid a lot or something because there is no way in hell Hermione could get you. I mean, you are extremely HOT and you, you, you..." Trisha said to Draco, but he cut her off.

"I what? Am to good for her? Yeah right. If anything, she's too good for me!" he snarled. He sat down in the chair Hermione was just occupying and pulled her down onto his lap. They began catching up. Even though it's only been one month since they last seen each other, they missed each other a lot. They talked for hours, not noticing when Harry walked in, being gaped at by all the girls.

"What!?" he yelled, upon seeing Hermione and Draco.

"Harry." she yelped, jumped off Draco's lap and ran to hug him.

"What!?" he again said.

"We can explain." Draco said.

"Okay, go." said Harry, irritated.

"Well, we met when we were 10, became good friends, and have stayed that way despite the way we act around others, throughout school." Draco said.

"And, I began liking him, apparently he felt the same, and told me so today." Hermione added, smiling.

"So he's not really a prejudiced ass?" Harry asked.

"Nope, actually it's all an act. I would have showed my true self at the beginning, but my father would hurt any of my friends he didn't pick for me. That's why we had to pretend."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Harry said, blushing at his ignorance.

"It's fine, I just don't want 'Mione to get hurt."

"Me too." Harry said, smiling. "Well, if you aren't a pompous ass, like you act, then I approve!"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said, hugging him tightly.

"Ha! Now you have TWO hot 'friends'? Yeah right!" Trisha said.

"Huh?" Harry asked, turning to the nasty girl.

"Well, she is too ugly to have friends, so she obviously is paying you two handsome amounts to pretend to befriend her." Trisha explained, as if he was a two year old.

"PAY US? What the hell? Hermione is beautiful, inside and out. Obviously you are just insecure because you don't know who are your true friends and who are just nice to you so you don't ruin their reputation." Harry said, harshly.

Trisha just gaped. "Let's go." Draco said, pulling up an upset Hermione. They walked back to the Grangers, soothing Hermione.

Once back, they ended up staying over. Mr. Granger had previously met Harry, because they were good friends, but now he had to meet his daughter's boyfriend! Surprisingly, Mr. Granger and Draco got along really well. Discreetly, Mr. Granger gave Hermione 'the thumbs up', showing her he liked Draco. She literally jumped with joy.


	8. 1996, Hogwarts 6th Year: Part Two

**Chapter Eight: 1996, Hogwarts 6****th**** Year- Part Two**

Draco had to leave sooner than he wished. About a week later he arrived home, only to be bombarded with questions. His mom kept asking if he was okay while his dad asked him where he was, what he was doing. He told them he was fine, just visiting a friend.

"Draco, it is time you become a Death Eater." Lucius said.

"Father, I don't want to." Draco replied.

"You must, it's in our blood. Your grandfather was, I am, and you will be."

"But I don't want to."

"Draco, dear, listen to your father." Narcissa said, fearfully. She didn't want Draco to be hurt by Lucius for disobeying and she didn't want him to be hurt in the Death Eaters, she was torn.

"Yes, mum." he sighs.

"Good, I'll take you to the meeting tonight."

"Yes, sir."

The meeting was very monotonous to Draco. They talked about killing people and Harry Potter. "Draco." rasped the snake-like Voldemort.

He raised his eyes to look at the monster. "Yes, master?" He hated saying that, but he had to, or he'd be beaten.

"I want to give you an important task. Are you up to it?"

"Yes."

"Good. You will be given this year to successfully kill that annoying Dumbledore."

Draco's eyes widened marginally, before he returned to his simple, expressionless mask. "Yes, master."

"Excellent. You accomplish this, you get the Dark Mark" he hissed.

That night, when Draco arrived home, his father bragged to Narcissa the task the 'Dark Lord' had given his son. She gasped, and began to cry.

"Mother, I'll be fine."

"You better." she replied, then disappeared with her sister Bellatrix.

Draco sighed, rolled his eyes, and went to his room. He wrote a letter to Hermione, telling her of his task and what he'd have to do.

Hermione got the letter shortly before midnight and cried when she read it. She was staying at the Weasley's house the rest of the summer and Harry had heard her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Dr...Dra...Here." she wailed, thrusting the letter into his hands.

He read the letter quickly and growled. "Lucius sucks." Hermione laughed a little and grabbed a quill and some parchment to write back.

'Dray, I wish you didn't have to do this, but I understand. Just don't kill him, please. I love you- Hermione.'

Draco got the letter and smiled. She understood. That's all that matters. During the rest of the summer, Harry and Draco kept in touch and thought up a good plan for 'the train ride incident'. Harry would be invisible and sneak into the compartment, afterwards, Draco would catch him and leave him for lost. It worked out perfectly, until Draco broke Harry's nose. He apologized quickly before leaving.

Tonks, luckily found Harry before the train left and they went to school. Again, to keep up appearances, Harry kept blaming Draco for everything bad that was happening. Draco, kept doing his killing job badly, so it would never actually work. He didn't mean to hurt Katie, but he kinda meant to hurt Ron, hurt, not kill.

Anyway, Harry was 'obsessed' with Draco's doings, and they discovered he was hiding in the Room of Requirement. Hermione, sometimes, when Ron was to busy with Lavender, would sneak out and help Draco with repairing the Vanishing Cabinet. They would be prepared for the attack and hopefully, if everything goes right, they'd win. Hermione also had to act in pretending to like Ron, because otherwise it might be strange. She had to act jealous.

Luckily, Ron was so busy with his new 'girlfriend' he didn't notice when Hermione would sneak out to the library, constantly. Draco and Hermione, since they finally admitted their feelings, would try to meet more often than before. Mostly in the library, but sometimes in the ROR, where she would help him fix the cabinet, after some intense snogging, of course.

Everything was perfect, for Hermione. She had Draco, Ron was leaving her alone, and Harry approved! Draco was happy as well. He finally had the girl he has loved for the past few years and her best friend didn't mind. It was amazing.

Then, Harry had to go with Dumbledore to get a Horcrux. Dumbledore was weak and Snape, following Voldemort's orders and surprisingly, Dumbledore's orders too, killed him. Draco couldn't do it. Snape left, so did Draco, after quickly saying goodbye to Hermione. She cried, for Dumbledore and for Draco. _What did he do?_

Harry found her, and comforted her. "Draco didn't do it." He whispered in her ear. She smiled weakly at him, but felt immensely better. Draco, on the other hand, had followed Snape to Voldemort, informing the beast Dumbledore was dead. Draco, since he didn't do it, didn't get his mark.

They went back to the school, to see the damage. Draco found Hermione, and held her close while she cried for the lost Headmaster. Snape seen this and realized why Draco couldn't do it. He loved Hermione.

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the short year... Next year will be better, I hope**

**Love**

**~Mia**


	9. 1997, Hogwarts 7th Year: Part One

**Chapter Nine: 1997, Hogwarts 7****th**** Year- Part One**

Before boarding the train to go home, Hermione told Harry where Draco said Voldemort was hiding. He snuck out of the train station, secretly followed by Draco and Hermione. Draco then apparated them to the hide out, where they proceeded to kill Voldemort.

Since all the horcruxes weren't destroyed, he wasn't killed yet, but he no longer had a body. Together, the 3 students spent the rest of the summer looking for the horcruxes. Luckily, they found where all of them were hidden, and destroyed them. When the last was destroyed, the one Voldemort transferred to Harry all those years ago, was also destroyed. It was because it had no other horcruxes to hold it to earth, and since it was in intentional horcrux, it was very weak and disappeared.

Draco, Hermione, and Harry cheered. Voldemort was finally defeated. They went back to school, finally happy.

"Good Job Harry." People would greet as he passed, patting him on the back. Hermione would grin at him and he would scowl.

"How come you aren't getting constantly thanked?"

"They don't know I helped. Same with Dray."

"Tell them, then maybe I can get a break."

"Not a chance. Besides, you're the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. You should be used to it." she smiled innocently at him, he growled. She laughed and took off running up to the school, totally ignoring the carriages.

"Get back here!" He laughed, chasing her. Draco, who had been 'listening' to Pansy ramble on about how she missed him and kept badgering him about where he was and when he was going to propose, heard the yell and looked towards the laughing friends racing past.

"Merlin, Potty and that buck-toothed know-it-all sure are annoying." Pansy said, batting her eyelashes in what she thought was an appealing way. Draco ignored her and took off after the duo. "Get them sweety!" Pansy cheered. Blaise, who had been walking past at that moment rolled his eyes at her.

"Hermione?" he asked, when he got to the school. He lost her. "'Mione?"

"BOO!" she shouted, jumping out from behind the pillar he was standing next to.

"'MIONE!" he gasped, jumping in surprise. "Don't, you'll give me a heart attack." He kept a strait face for all of 3 seconds before breaking down into uncontrollable laughter.

"There you are." Draco said, breathing hard.

"DRAY!" Hermione said, jumping into his arms. She kissed him lightly. "How are you today?"

"I'm just splendid." he said, dryly. "And you my dear?"

"Cut the act guys, people will be here soon." Harry said, laughing at them.

Hermione jumped down and looked up at Draco. "Hey, how is your mom?"

"She's coping." he replied, with a shrug. "It's hard for her." Lucius had been thrown in Azkaban before their 6th year and he just now had gotten the dementor's kiss.

"I'll bet." Harry said.

"I told her about you though." Draco said to Hermione, "You too." towards Harry.

"And?" Harry questioned.

"She wants to meet you two. She never really followed Voldemort anyway, so now that she doesn't have to act like she hates muggles and Harry Potter, she thinks it's nice. She's mostly glad I'm happy."

"That makes sense."

"Yup." he said, hugging Hermione close once more before the first carriage arrived. They went to sit in the Great Hall, waiting for all the others to arrive.

"Welcome back everyone!" McGonnagal greeted, as her new position as Headmistress. "Now, thanks to the one and only Harry Potter, Voldemort is finally defeated. With that amazing news, let us sort the new first years."

The sorting went quickly; 24 new students. Draco tried, hard, but couldn't keep his eyes off of his beautiful girlfriend. "What would I do with out you?" he whispered to himself. Pansy, hearing this and thinking he was talking about her, wrapped herself around his arm and grinned up at him.

"You would die Drakie-Poo!" She answered. He looked at her, disgusted. She just grinned at him.

"And now, welcome your new Head students, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!" she said, everyone broke out into cheers.

They both strode up to the front, after some difficulties on Draco's part, and smiled out at everyone. Draco's was more of a grimace though. McGonnagal told the Prefects to take the students to their dorms and led Hermione and Draco to their shared quarters.

"I want you two to promise you won't kill each other this year." McGonnagal said, with Dumbledore's signature all-knowing twinkle present in her eye.

"Yes ma'am." Draco replied, looking lovingly at Hermione.

"Now, the password is 'victory', enjoy." she said, smiling once more and disappearing.

"Victory." Hermione murmured to the portrait. They stepped inside. Not even noticing the room, they collapsed on the couch, snogging.

"It's very hard- not- being with you- in public,- you know." Draco said between kisses.

"It's very hard seeing you with Pansy wrapped around you like a shawl." Hermione countered, pulling away to look into his eyes.

"It's very hard to see all the boys staring at you, eyes full of lust." Draco replied.

"It's very hard to lie to everyone."

"Then let's not."

"Are you sure? It'd ruin your reputation and left over Death Eaters would come after us." Hermione questioned nervously.

"Let them. We faced them once, we can easily win again. Remember, it's very hard."

She just laughed at him. "Okay, I give up, we'll tell tomorrow. We'll go into the Great Hall, together."

"Deal, this way, it won't be very hard anymore." She smiled. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Seal it with a kiss."

"Deal." She leaned up to kiss him once more before yawning hugely. Draco laughed at her and they went up to their rooms and went to sleep, peacefully. Both anxious for the next day.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for taking literally FOREVER to update, but I've been extremely busy.**

**Forgive me!**

**Love**

**~Mia**


	10. 1997, Hogwarts 7th Year: Part Two

**A/N: Weasley Bashing in this chapter, sorry, but I don't really like the youngest two Weasleys much, the rest I adore, but not Ron and Ginny... Don't get too mad at me.**

**And, I apologize for the dullness of this chapter, I can't think of anything good to write about. Hopefully you still like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: 1997, Hogwarts 7****th**** Year- Part Two**

They woke up early the next morning and prepared for their first day of classes. Leaving their chambers, hand in hand, they walked extremely slowly towards the Great Hall.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione asked Draco.

"I do, do you?"

"If you do, it's fine with me."

They continued to walk, curious paintings on the walls staring after them and whispering to one another. "Did you know the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess were TOGETHER?" could be heard on either side of them being quietly passed down to further portraits. Hermione blushed.

"Don't worry about it, they are just surprised, we've always acted like we have hated each other's guts. It's only natural they are curious." Draco soothed.

Hermione smiled up at him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hers around his waist. They looked at the Great Hall doors, never before seeming so ominous. Slowly, but carefully, they pushed open the doors and walked towards the Gryffindor table. Not many people were inside, because it was so early, but Blaise was there at the Slytherin table. He figured something was going on between those two, so seeing them holding hands and walking towards the Gryffindor table wasn't too much of a shock.

Harry was also there, eating quietly. He had woken up early, not knowing exactly why. He tried to fall back asleep, but he wasn't tired, so he just got up and came to the Great Hall to eat. Draco and Hermione sat across from him and he smiled. "Going public are we?" he asked. They nod.

Hermione and Draco both put food on their plates while talking to Harry. "How do you think Ron will take it?" Hermione quietly, and nervously, asked Harry.

"Not sure, probably will freak out though."

"Probably." Draco drawled. "Well, we don't have to wait long do we?" he motioned towards the door, opening to reveal a sleepy Ron.

"WHAT?!" he yelped, noticing Draco sitting at the Gryffindor table. Everyone else turned to look. When they walked in, they really didn't notice, mostly because they were all so tired, but also because they really didn't pay any attention. "What is the AMAZING BOUNCING FERRET doing at our table, sitting next to Hermione, with his arm around her?" Ron angrily shouted to Harry, who tried to hide from the embarrassment. He marched up to the table and pulled Draco's arm off from around Hermione's shoulders. They both stared, shocked at him. Then, he roughly grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and pulled her up to kiss him. She tried to get away, but he wouldn't let go.

Draco watched this with an open mouth, shocked at the reaction, but when Ron put his mouth on Hermione's, Draco snapped. He stood up and pulled Ron off of her. Then, he punched him square in the nose. Hermione cried. Ron had hurt her by trying to take her from Draco and for obviously not approving.

"Babe, let's go." Draco softly whispered to Hermione. She nodded and grabbed her stuff. She said good bye to Harry and left with Draco trying to sooth her. They went to their first class and sat together, all the while trying to figure out why Ron took it so badly. Blaise walked in about 5 minutes later and went to talk to them.

"You okay, Hermione?" He asked. They both stared at him, confused. "What? I never had anything against her." They nodded and Draco smiled, glad he had a friend on his side. Classes were boring, like always, and lunch came quicker than Draco and Hermione wanted. They walked into the Great Hall and, this time, over to the Slytherin table. They didn't want a repeat of this morning.

"What's she doing here Drakie-Poo?" Pansy annoyingly questioned.

"She's my girlfriend." Draco calmy explained. They put food on their plates and talked to Blaise.

"What about me?" Pansy asked again.

"What about you?" Draco replied.

"I am your girlfriend." she screeched.

"No you aren't, Hermione here is." Blaise said, chuckling at Pansy's shocked expression. She stood up and marched off.

Harry walked over with Luna. "Hey guys, I just wanted to say congratulations." Luna dreamily murmured.

"Thanks Luna." Hermione said.

"I want to tell you something," Harry started, sitting with Luna across from Draco and Hermione. "I've been dating Luna for about 3 weeks now." He smiled lovingly at the blond sitting next to him.

"Congratulations Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, obviously happy for them.

"Thanks. I just wanted to let you know before we told everyone else." He kissed her temple, she giggled. They stood up and went over to the Gryffindor table. Ginny was sitting there. When she noticed Harry coming back she moved over, pushing Dean, whom she had been previously flirting with, off of the bench.

"Harry, over here!" she chirped.

"I'm good Ginny, but thanks." he replied. Then, Luna and he sit down near the end of the table, closely together, and began to quietly talk. Ginny reddened and angrily stalked off. Ron was no where to be found. Hermione seen this and chuckles.

"I guess Ginny isn't too happy with Harry's new girlfriend." she whispered to Blaise and Draco.

They looked over and nodded in agreement.

Hermione and Draco went to the rest of their classes, trying to avoid Ron as best they could. It was easier than they thought because he seemed to have disappeared after the breakfast incident.

After the day was over, Draco and Hermione collapsed on their couch in their new common room. "Long day." Hermione breathed.

"Yup, but I think overall, it went very well." Draco mentioned.

"Overall." Hermione agreed. They both laughed. "I'm exhausted. Good night Dray." she kissed him softly.

"Night 'Mione." he replied, standing up and going to his room. They fell asleep that night almost as quickly as their heads hit the pillows. It was, afterall, a very exhausting day. But, if they thought today was exhausting, boy are they in for a treat!


	11. 1997, Hogwarts 7th Year: Part Three

**Chapter Eleven: 1997, Hogwarts 7****th**** Year- Part Three**

Hermione woke up to a scratching at her window. She groggily looked at her clock and walked over to the window. "Who sends something at 3:30 AM?" Opening the window and letting the owl in, she grabs the letter and sits on her bed, lighting her wand to read.

_Mione, You must be under some freaky Malfoyspell. I'll save you, send me a letter with your common room password so I can come in and break his face. I love you and I know you love me! Ron._

She gaped at the letter and looked out her window. Ron was standing down there with his wand lit and looking up at her expectantly. "Bugger off Ron." She says to him. His jaw drops and he shouts back at her.

"You are under a spell Mione, I'll save you, just listen to the letter."

Draco, now, had woken up from Ron's yelling and stumbled into Hermione's room. "Babe, what's up?" She looks at his disheveled appearance and chuckles.

"Barely you." He smiles at her and she rolls her eyes. "It's just Ron thinking you put a spell on me." She sighs and motions for the window.

"I'll take care of him." He walks over to the window and shouts down at a fuming Ron. "Listen here Weasel. Hermione isn't under some stupid spell. She, for some wonderful reason, loves me. And I feel the exact same. She is my life, I'd do anything for her."

"Yeah, you're full of bullshit Malfoy. You don't love her, you're using her."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Boys, this argument makes you sound like 4 year olds. Draco loves me and Ron, you're an ass. Just leave me alone. You obviously can't see that I'm happy, so you should just leave me alone."

"But Mione..."

This set her off completely, "Don't Call Me MIONE! You only want me now that I'm taken. You didn't care about me when you had your precious _Lav-Lav, _so why should you care about me now?"

Draco was soothingly rubbing her back, to calm her down. She was breathing hard and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Just leave Ron, NOW!" He scampered off like a frightened puppy. Draco chuckled softly at his reaction and Hermione turned to him. He noticed her eyes filled with sadness and immediately wrapped her in a hug.

"Mione, I know he's your best friend, but he shouldn't treat you like he does."

"I...I know Dray, but...but he's...my...my best friend. I...He's my friend and I don't want to lose...lose him." She sobbed.

"It's his loss. You still have Harry and I'm always going to be here for you."

"Thank you Dray."

"No problem. Now you should go back to sleep, we have classes tomorrow.

"Okay." she yawned and crawled back into her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead and turned to leave. "Wait, Draco, stay with me tonight."

"Sure." He, too, crawled into the bed and hugged her close to him. She yawned again and snuggled to his chest. "Good Night Mione."

"Night Dray." They quickly fell asleep and were woken at 7:30 AM, to prepare for classes.

Throughout the day, many people were staring at them, some Slytherins, sneering. Draco and Hermione just ignored them, going about their business.

That night, as Hermione and Draco were getting ready to fall asleep, a big bang was heard in the castle. Jumping from their beds, they ran to see what it was. Rouge Death Eaters were attacking people, killing left and right. They apparently didn't believe Voldemort was really dead and were trying to stay in his good books.

Hermione and Draco fought hard, trying to protect themselves, the other, and all of their friends. Bellatrix almost killed Draco, she hit him with some dark spell, splitting his thigh open. Hermione dropped down next to him, ripping off part of her night dress and wrapping it tightly around his leg, creating a tourniquet/bandage. He protected her while she was saving him and when she was done, she hid him in a corner and disillusioned him. He continued to send spells at unspecting Death Eaters while he lie there. Hermione took off, fighting to save herself and others. Soon, the aurors arrived and the remaining Death Eaters fled.

Hermione limped back to Draco's hiding spot to find him missing. "DRACO!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. "DRACO!"

She ran, searching all over for his face, but she couldn't find it. She looked everywhere, but couldn't find her Draco. She stumbled back to his hiding spot and sat down, sobbing. "Dray, where did you go?" She didn't know how long she sat there, bawling, but someone found her there and took her to the Great Hall with the rest of the survivors.

She kept her head down, not wanting to look at anyone. She felt like she failed, Draco was gone. She sat down in a corner, ignoring everyone else. As she was brooding, Draco was groaning in pain. He had been firing spells at everyone, stunning many and tying them up. But, someone must have figured out what was going on because he was hit with a petrifying charm and levatated outside the castle. From there, he was apprated to some dark room in a house he wasn't sure of.

He was reillusioned and looked up into the face of his kidnapper.

"What?" He mumbled, looking at the face.

"We've think you've been bad, dating that little mudblood, and I think it's time to lure her here."

"LEAVE HERMIONE ALONE." He bellowed, struggling against the bonds.

"Never." The person cackled, waltzing out of the room. Right before they shut the door, they said one last thing. "Night, Drakie."

"LET ME GO..."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry about taking forever. That's all I really do with this story, apologize for taking forever. Anyway, I hope this sort of makes up for it. I hope you like it, please review! Love you all, and again, I'm super sorry!**

**Love**

**Mia**


	12. 1997, Hogwarts 7th Year: Part Four

**Chapter Twelve: 1997, Hogwarts 7****th**** Year- Part Four**

"PANSY! LET ME GO!" Draco yelled, straining against the bonds holding him to the bed.

"No, not until you dump that mudblood."

"I love her, why would I do that?"

"Because otherwise, I'll kill her, with you watching, then I'll kill you."

"Don't you DARE touch her."

"Tsk, tsk. That's not how you talk to your girlfriend, now is it Drakie?"

"You are NOT my GIRLFRIEND!"

She just laughed and stood up, walking out of the room. He struggled for a little while longer before flopping back on the bed, defeated.

Meanwhile, Hermione was distraught. Draco was missing. They searched the entire castle, but they couldn't find him. There were a couple others missing, but Hermione didn't care about them. She just wanted Draco back. "It's for the best." She heard someone say, walking up behind her the next morning, during breakfast. She turned her bloodshot eyes up at him and glared.

"Ron, get away from me." She mumbled, her voice hoarse from crying. Hermione wiped the tears off of her face and she stood to leave. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him in a hug. She struggled, but he wouldn't let go.

"Ron, let her go." She heard Harry demand.

"No. She loves me, she just won't admit it!"

"RON!"

Hermione noticed Harry walking quickly towards them, but Ron still wouldn't let her go. The next thing she knew, Ron was on the ground, holding his face, and she was in someone else's arms, but not Harry's.

"Neville?" She asked, shocked. He smiled down at her. "Thanks."

"Hey, you've helped me when I needed it, it seemed like a good time to repay some of my debt."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Still." He helped her walk out of the Great Hall, Harry and Luna close behind. "Don't worry Mione, we'll find Draco."

"Thanks." She managed to say before breaking down into sobs again. Neville hugged her closely until the sobs quieted and they walked to their first class of the day. Luna kissed Harry's cheek, hugged Neville, and hugged Hermione, whispering that she'd help find Draco for her, before going off in a different direction and going to her first class.

The remaining 3 walked to the dungeons and to Potions with Slughorn.

Throughout the entire lesson, Hermione tried to concentrate, but she just couldn't. Knowing Draco was somewhere where he could be hurt caused her deep pain. The rest of the day followed in a similar pattern, Hermione acting like a robot on autopilot. At dinner, Hermione just pushed around her food. About 1/2 way through, Harry stood up angrily and said, "That's it, come on." He pulled Hermione up and Neville and Luna followed. They walked outside and to the gates. From there, Harry apparated with Luna and Neville took Hermione to Diagon Alley.

"Where to go first?" Luna asked Harry.

"Well, I noticed Pansy was also missing today at school, so I assume she took Draco, I mean, she did have motive."

"Okay, so we decided it was Pansy?" Hermione asked, happy they were finally doing something about Draco's absense.

"Yeah, but where would she bring him?" Neville inquired.

"Either a hide out somewhere, or maybe the Parkinson house." Luna suggested airily.

Harry grinned, "Absolutely, the Parkinson place. Let's go." He kissed Luna's cheek and apparated with her, Neville following. The second Luna mentioned Parkinson's house, Hermione turned on the spot. They arrived to find Hermione looking for a way in, luckily they found one. Being extremely careful, and casting disillusionment charms on themselves, they snuck into the house. Then, Hermione took off at a run, looking in every room for her precious Dray.

The others followed her lead and looked in rooms. Finally, they heard a gasp. Recognizing Hermione's voice, they ran towards it and found an open door, revealing Draco lying tied to a bed, apparently asleep. Hermione re-illusioned herself and shook him lightly. He stirred, and she sighed in relief, tears already relentlessly running down her face. He blinked, once, twice, then grinned. "Hermione-" He whispered, but was cut off by her kiss. The other also re-illusioned themselves and made quick work of the restraints.

As soon as they finished, he jumped up and hugged the now hysterical Hermione. Trying to lighten the mood, he said, "Woah, deja vu?" It worked. Hermione laughed a little and kissed him again.

"Draco, we have to get you out of here." Neville piped up.

"Longbottom." Draco nodded in acknowledgement. "Potter, Lovegood. Thank you." They smiled and helped him stand. As they headed for the door, a figure appeared, blocking their path.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Pansy screeched.

"Leaving." Hermione calmly replied.

"No, you're not." The pug-like girl countered, brandishing her wand.

"We are." Hermione too, pulled out her wand.

"Avada Ke-" Pansy began, but thinking quickly, Harry threw a stunning charm at the brunette. She fell, with a thud, unconscience. Neville then, went over to her and levatated her outside, later disappating with her to Hogwarts, the others followed his example.

They entered the school and split up, Luna, Harry, and Neville taking the unconscience Pansy up to Dumbledore and Hermione helping Draco to the Hospital Wing. He checked out fine and they then went to the Headmaster.

"...such a thing? Do you know how many problems you caused?" McGonagall's voice came sounding from the office. Hermione and Draco walked in to observe the scene.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking. I couldn't believe he didn't love me the way I loved him."

"But you kidnapped him!"

"I know, I'm sorry." Pansy turned towards Draco and Hermione. "I'm really sorry."

"You tried to kill me." Hermione replied, monotonously.

"I know, I wasn't thinki-" Hermione cut her off.

"WASN'T THINKING! DAMN RIGHT YOU WEREN'T THINKING. YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" She yelled, eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, Miss Parkinson, I'm afraid you're going to have to go to Azkaban, for attempted murder."

The girl in question dropped her head, resigned to her fate. Aurors appeared in the room and took her away, but not before she got one more word in. "I'll get you back Draco, if it's the last thing I do, I'll get you back." Hermione rolled her eyes at Pansy and looked away.

Draco and Hermione said goodnight and went back to their common room. "Hermione, thank you for saving me."

"I can't survive without you."

"I can't either, that's why I want you to marry me." He got down on one knee, holding out a ring. She grinned and nodded, tears again running down her face.

He stood and kissed his fiancee, the first of many times, excited to spend rest of their lives together, blissfully happy.


	13. 2002

**Chapter Thirteen: 2002**

Hermione smiled up at her husband from the bed in the hospital. He returned the smile and looked down at the little bundle in her arms. Ellie Narcissa Malfoy, their second child, was born on February 6, 2002, yesterday morning. Just then, the door opened and a very pregnant Luna walked in with Harry, who was holding the hand of a little blond haired boy. "Daddy!" The 3 year old child exclaimed, running up to Draco and wrapping his little arms around him. Draco laughed and picked him up.

"Kyle, meet your new sister, Ellie." Draco said, smiling. He couldn't seem to stop.

"Hello, Ellie." The child replied, reaching out to touch her hand. Hermione smiled too.

"Congrats guys." Harry said.

"Thanks." Hermione replied, rocking the baby a little.

"Momma?" Kyle Michael (after Hermione's father) Malfoy asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"When are you coming home?"

"Tonight."

"YAY!" The boy cheered. Hermione laughed.

"Come on Kyle, let's go get some ice cream." Harry offered. The kid grinned joyously and was set on his feet by his father, only to be, a split second later, picked up by his 'uncle' Harry.

Luna and Harry left with Kyle and Hermione handed Ellie to Draco so she could get dressed.

When she was finished, she took the baby back and Draco picked up some of her things. They left the room and went to check out. After being approved to leave, they went back home. Harry and Luna brought Kyle back about an hour later and the boy yawned hugely. "Time for bed?" Hermione asked. The boy nodded. Draco took him upstairs while Hermione finished feeding Ellie once more before putting her to bed also.

Hermione lied the baby down, kissed her forehead, and left the room. Then, she went to her son's room and found Draco reading to Kyle. She observed them for a minute, until Draco finished, then entered the room and kissed Kyle goodnight. She smiled down at the boy, then up at Draco.

"He's a good boy."

"He really is." She agreed and walked out of the room, reflecting on her life. She and Dray were married on the 12th of July, 1998, right after school ended. Then, they were blessed with Kyle a year later. Now, they also had a daughter, and life couldn't get any better. Their best friends, Harry and Luna, were expecting a boy in 2 weeks and Neville had married Hannah Abbott a year ago. Pansy was released on probation from Azkaban 2 years after she was put there and hadn't bothered them since, being only a ghost of what she was from the consistancy of dementors. Ron, after being decked by Neville, had also left the couple alone.

Life was perfect.

Hermione walked downstairs and grabbed a book off of the shelf. Draco copied her and they curled up on the couch together. About 15 mintues later, they were interrupted by a face popping into the fireplace.

"Hermione?" Harry frantically asked.

"What? What's wrong?" She replied.

"Luna, she's going into labor and want's you here."

"Be right there." Hermione replied. Harry's face disappeared and Hermione stood up. She apologized to Draco but he waved it off, saying Luna needed her. She thanked him and kissed him quickly before flooing to the hospital. When she arrived, she was whisked away by Harry to Luna's room. 3 hours later, James Sirius Potter was born. Hermione was happy for her friends. They thanked her and she hugged them both.

"Congratulations, I'll talk to you both tomorrow."

"Sounds good, thanks again Hermione."

"You're welcome." She replied, before flooing home. When she arrived, Draco was still reading. He looked up when she walked in.

"How'd it go?"

"James Sirius Potter." Was her reply. He smiled and got up.

"Tea?"

Hermione laughed. "Yeah." He prepared some and they sat at the table together.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her.

"How perfect our life is." He kissed her and nodded in agreement.

"It is, isn't it." She smiled and kissed him again. Just then, they heard Ellie cry. They looked at each other and burst out laughing at the irony. "I still wouldn't change any of it for anything, crying and all."

"Same here. I love you Draco."

"I love you Hermione."

* * *

**A/N: And I'm done! I hope you all enjoyed it and the ending wasn't too much of a disappointment. I love you all and thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews and all of the favorites and alerts I've gotten, they've all made me smile. For everyone who stuck with my story and didn't give up on me when I took forever to update, I give an extra thanks to you.**

**Love Always,**

**Mia**


End file.
